


The Broken Road

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [20]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and his new girlfriend, Jamie, take a road trip to visit her ailing mother. But Jamie isn’t so happy about seeing her estranged mother. Can Leo help her through this difficult time? Lots of fluff and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rocky Past

"No way! Just forget it!"

Leo frowned as he stepped through the front door of the music shop. He'd never heard Jamie so upset before.  Over the past few months, they had gone out many times and spent numerous evenings together some with Shinta and some without. And in that time he'd never seen her angry before. So, the sound of her being this upset automatically put him on edge.

He glanced around making sure there were no customers as he made his way to the small apartment in the back. He stopped short as a male voice came from inside. Leo checked to be sure his holo-projector was on before stepping around the corner.

"Jamie, I did not come all this way to have you tell me no."

"Then you should have saved yourself a trip, because the answer is no. I don't want to see her!"

"Jamie!" The man half growled.

"No!"

Leo pushed the door open that had been standing half ajar. He frowned at the angry looking man with light brown hair. He was large and muscular, the type that could easily hurt her. "Jamie? Is everything okay?"

She looked past the man at him. "Leo... It's okay." She could see that he was worried that something bad was happening. She moved past her guest to stand at his side. "This is my brother, Randy."

The hard look in Leo's eyes softened a bit.  Jamie had mentioned her younger brother several times. He was a drifter-type going wherever work took him. Randy looked a bit surprised. "Who’s this, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled up at Leo. "This is my boyfriend, Leonardo."

Leo smiled. They hadn't really called each other that before now and it felt good to hear her say it. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and nodded at Randy. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Randy scowled, but it was directed at his sister. "That's funny, because I haven’t heard anything about you."

She glared back. "It's kind of hard to get a hold of someone that changes their phone number every few weeks."

He just snorted, lifting his chin. "Whatever.  Are you coming or not?"

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"She really wants to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see her."

Leo frowned down at her. "What's going on?"

"Our mother is dying and she wants her to come home." Randy explained.

Jamie dropped her eyes to the floor. "I don't care." Her voice trembled. "If that’s all you came to say then you should leave."

Randy heaved a heavy sigh. "You can't keep runnin'. You got to come home sometime. And you’ll regret it, if she goes before you talk to her."

Jamie didn't look up. "I ain't runnin'. She left us first." Her soft southern accent had become sharper and deeper.

Randy turned his brown eyes on Leo. "If you really care about her, you'll make her come. Our mom doesn't have much time left." He shouldered an old bag. and stepped up next to them. Leo was careful not to let him touch him as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't come here to upset you, Sticks. And I didn't come here because she sent me either. I came here because it’s time to settle up.  And you know I'm right." He nodded at Leo. "Nice to meet ya."

Once he was gone, Leo frowned down at her. "Jamie?" She shook her head and left him momentarily to lock the front door and turn off the lights. By the time she returned, he'd turned off his holo projector and was waiting for her just inside the door. He caught her and lifted her chin as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Please, talk to me."

She sighed and took his hand, leading him over to the daybed. "My mom and I had a falling out a long time ago. I haven't seen her in thirty years."

"Why?"

"She left my dad for another man right after I graduated high school." She sighed again. "My father was a good man. He worked hard every day of his life to provide for his family. He didn't deserve what she did to him. He died the next year. And I know it was partly from a broken heart."

Leo frowned, as he squeezed her hands. "I know that what she did was wrong, but maybe it’s time to reconcile with her. If I had a few more minutes with my father, I would cherish every single one of them."

She shook her head. "You don't understand, she didn't just leave him, she left us too."

"But that was a long time ago. Your brother has forgiven her."

Jamie pulled away from him to pace the small room. "You weren't there. You didn't have to clean up the mess she left behind. I gave up everything to stay behind and take care of my father and brother." She shook her head again. "I'm not mad that I had to give up a scholarship to the best college in the state. I'm not mad that she fell in love with some guy and ran off. I'm not mad that she broke my dad's heart. I'm mad because she just walked away without even a word. All she left was a note that said “Goodbye.” We weren't even worth a phone call." She stopped to look at him. "So, why should I give her anything? Why should I care if she dies? She didn’t care if we did."

Leo sighed. He could see the bitterness and anger in her eyes, but beneath that he could feel a great sadness. Some part of her really wanted to go, but her pride was getting in the way. A thought occurred to him. Perhaps if she were given the right support, she’d be willing. “What if I went with you?”

Jamie stopped cold in her pacing to stare at him. She sat back beside him, grabbing his hands. “Leo, I could never ask you to do a thing like that.”

He squeezed her hands. “You’re not asking me, I’m asking you. If I went with you, would you be willing to go and see her?”

Tears welled in her eyes. “Oh, Leo, I…”

He smiled as he brushed a tear away that had escaped. “I want to come. I want to help you through this. Will you let me?”

The tears broke free as she nodded. “Okay.” She choked out softly. “Okay.”

He drew her against him as she wept, her small body trembling in his arms. He rested his cheek against her head as he stroked a hand through her hair. “It’ll be alright. You’ll see.”

“Thank you.” She clung to him as heartache and fear swallowed her. His presence was strong and comforting, and she knew she’d have the courage to face her mother if he was at her side.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Leo used the spare key she’d given him to unlock the side door of Jamie’s shop. The front was locked up, the shades drawn and the alarm set. He glanced up the alley, where he’d parked April’s SUV. She’d insisted he take it, saying their old van wouldn’t make such a long trip. The sad fact was, she was right. Their old van barely made it to the pound these days, so a twenty-two-hour road trip was out of the question.

Leo had explained to the others what was going on and they’d agreed it was best that he go with her. Shinta had been a bit upset at being left behind. But Jamie had told him he’d be bored out of his mind, especially If there was a funeral. She’d taken the past two days to get her shop in order and her lessons rescheduled. Leo didn’t see why it took two days to do those things but he hadn’t argued. He figured she was trying to stall a bit, so he’d simply given her his silent encouragement.

He dropped his duffle bag beside the heavy door, propping it open. “Jamie?” He stepped inside and opened the apartment door. She was zipping up her own bag. “Are you ready?”

She turned to him with a frown. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s a really long trip.”

He chuckled as he stepped inside to take her bag. “Yes, and you’re not getting out of this that easily.”

She rolled her eyes with a little smile. “Well, at least I’ll have you to keep me company this time.”

He smiled, urging her to the door. “I promise to keep you entertained the whole time.”

She laughed and stopped to pick up a guitar case. She saw him look at it questioningly. “You brought your katana, right?” He frowned but nodded. “Well, this is like that. I don’t feel quite right without it.”

He nodded, understanding her meaning. “Come on, let’s get going.” As he put their bags in the back, she locked the door to the store. “Do you mind if I drive for a while?”

She smiled. “Sure, I never got used to driving in cities. That’s why I got rid of my car when I moved up here.” He chuckled again as they climbed inside. She leaned over and pecked his cheek. “Thank you for doing this.”

He squeezed her hand. “Like I said, I want to be here for you.”

For a while they drove in silence until they were beyond the city limits and the highway snaked before them in the darkness. They’d decided to leave at night. There were less prying eyes that way. Leo had brought two of the holo-bands, so he’d have one charged at all times. They chatted as they rode, telling stories. Leo tried to get her talk about her mom, but each time she’d change the subject. It was obviously a very sore topic for her.

At some point she ended up with her head resting on his shoulder. He’d wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and letting her sleep. It was nearly one, when he pulled over at an all-night café. She roused as the car came to a stop. He smiled down at her. “Are you hungry?”

She smiled, rubbing the side of her nose where her glasses had dug in a bit. “Yeah. Where are we?”

He turned on the holo-band as they stepped out. “Just outside Roanoke Virginia.”

She groaned. They still had a long way to go. He held the door open for her as they entered. The small café was practically empty except for two truckers that were talking at the other end of the long counter. Leo and Jamie slipped into a booth. The waitress, who was around their age, carried over two menus and pot of coffee. Gray roots peeked out from beneath her blonde hair. “Hey, there. How are you folks tonight?”

Jamie politely smiled at her. “We’re fine. That coffee smells wonderful.”

The waitress grinned and turned to grab a mug off the counter. “I figured you’d want a cup.” She said as she poured it. “Do you want some too, hon?”

Leo smiled. “Sure.” It was nice not to have people running in fear every time they saw him and to be simply treated like any other person.

The waitress poured him a cup as well. “I’ll give you two a minute to decide.”

As she left, Leo looked over the menu. “What do you suppose is good in a place like this?”

Jamie pushed her glasses up her nose out of habit. He smiled to himself, the gesture was becoming all too endearing. “Well, I hear ham is a big thing around here. It would probably be safe to eat.” She turned the menu to block the kitchen’s line of sight of her. “But you never know in places like these.”

He laughed at her conspiratorial tone. “I take it you’ve eaten in a lot of these type of places, then?”

Her smile faded a little. “Yeah, I’m not much of a cook, remember? And after the accident, I just sort of wandered around. I’m sorry, I guess I shouldn’t be bringing that up. We’ve been having such a good time.”

He reached across the table to hold her hand. “Like you said if we don’t remember them, who will.”

Her eyes shimmered as she met his. They were the only thing that were truly his in the human holo-gram before her. She could understand why Cat fussed about the holo-bands some times. They hid the ones they loved from them. She didn’t want the tanned blonde human that sat across from her, she wanted the turtle. She wanted to see his emerald green skin, the roundness of his beak, and the warmth of his smile. She squeezed his hand, closing her eyes and feeling the three large fingers with their calluses and scars. “Thanks.”

“So, have you decided?”

Jamie opened her eyes to see the waitress watching her expectantly and Leo watching her with a tinge of concern in his blue eyes. She continued to hold his hand as she handed the woman the menu. “I’ll have a salad. We’ve still got a ways to go. Don’t want to fall asleep at the wheel.”

Leo frowned at her comment but passed his menu over to the waitress. “I’ll take the ham and eggs.”

The waitress brightened. “Good choice!” She smiled at them. “It’s good to see a nice couple in here for a change. All we usually get are these good ol’ boys.” She angled her head to the other end of the bar.

One of the truckers leaned back to smirk at her. “I heard that Arleen. “

She grinned at him. “What ya gonna do about it, Tom? Skip out on your tab? Chuck would skin you alive.” He laughed at her and she smiled down at them again. “I’ll have your food out in a jiffy.”

Leo smiled at the exchange but Jamie could tell something was bothering him. “Is it a little uncomfortable being around strangers?”

He gave a slight nod. “I’m still getting used to it – being around humans. The guys have taken advantage of the holos a lot since K-three gave them to us, but I didn’t have much reason to.” He squeezed her hand. “Until recently.”

She smiled. “Do you think Shinta will be okay with you gone for so long?”

He chuckled. “He’ll be fine. Sarah’ll keep him in line.”

She took a sip of her coffee. “She was pretty upset that night I found him in the alley.”

He nodded. “She’s protective all the kids, but I think she’s more so with him.”

Her eyes fell to the table. “Because of….”

He sighed. “Because he never got to know her.” He frowned. “I guess in a way that’s why I can’t really understand what you’re going through with your mother. We never had a mother either. All we had was Master Splinter.”

She sighed as well. “I can’t tell you what you might have missed out on. But I know my mother loved my brother a lot as only a mother can. For girls its different. Our mother is our best friend and worst enemy. As a small child I remember her reading to me and playing the piano and singing church songs together. I remember wanting to be just like her – strong willed and tough as nails. But when I got older we did nothing but fight.”

“What did you fight about?”

“Nothing of any real significance – boys, cars, clothes. Just girl things.” She frowned. “And maybe on some subconscious level I knew she was cheating on my dad.”

Arleen set their food in front of them and seeing that they seemed in the middle of an intense conversation, left the check and walked quietly away.

Leo began cutting the large slice of ham into bite sized pieces. “Is that when you had your falling out?”

“No, I still cared about her then. But after she left like she did, I swore I’d never speak to her again. And I haven’t.” She poked at her salad.

Leo frowned. The pain was thick in her voice. And he wondered momentarily if this was such a good idea after all. Things could go badly once the two were reunited.  Jamie’s mother could make things worse. Or for that matter, Jamie might make things worse.

They talked for a while longer and left after paying the bill. Jamie drove as he sat in the passenger seat contemplating the many scenarios that could transpire upon their arrival. At some point he dozed, the bright white lines of the road that stretched before them lulling him to sleep. Jamie’s hand on his arm woke him. For a moment he was disoriented, the sun streaming through the car door window lit her light brown hair from behind. “Come on, sleepyhead.”

He looked around them. They were in the parking lot of a roadside motel. “Where are we?”

“Just outside of Chattanooga. I think we’ve driven far enough tonight. Let’s get some rest.” She held up a card key. “Better turn on your holo-band. We don’t want to scare the maids.”

He smiled at her light tease and pressed the button. He grabbed their bags and followed her up the set of metal steps to the second floor, where she swiped the card. He’d never been inside a motel room before and for a moment he took the scene in. There was a TV bolted to a dresser, a beat-up table and chairs, a sink at the far end of the room which he assumed was attached to a bathroom, and a single queen sized bed. He stared mutely at the bed as Jamie took her bag and headed for the bathroom. “Me first.”

She returned a few moments later with a light blue tank and shorts pajama set on. Leo hadn’t moved from the door. His eyes jumped from the brunette to the bed and back again. He felt his body heat as unbidden images began running rampant in his mind. _Oh boy, I’m in trouble…._


	2. What May Come

Jamie didn't seem to notice Leo's nervousness at first as she ran a brush through her tousled locks. She pulled back the covers and sat on the bed. She finally paused when she noticed he still had the holo on. "What's wrong?" She looked around her and blushed a little. "Sorry, it's all they had."

Leo seemed to finally regain his senses. He turned off his holo and stepped to the bed. He blushed a little, taking hold of one of the pillows. "That's okay. I can sleep on the floor."

Jamie made a face of disgust. "Ew, no. The floors of motels are defiantly not a place to be sleeping." He started to suggest the SUV, but she cut him off. "We can share. We're both adults. I'm sure we can behave ourselves. Or at least you can. Me, I'm not so sure about." She winked at him and he couldn't help but burst into laughter. The last bit of nervousness leaving him.

He sat on the side of the bed and began removing his gear, while still laughing. There was just something about her that melted all the stress away. Perhaps it was her easy going attitude about things. She took everything in stride, seeming barely to register those things that would normally upset someone else. He plugged up the holos and laid back on his pillow. He finally rolled over to look at her.

She proper herself on an elbow, a smile playing at her lips. She'd removed her glasses and the little tank top hung loosely from her shoulders. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it."

He laughed again, reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I shared a bed with a woman."

Her eyes softened. "Could I ask you to do me a favor? And it's okay if you don't want to."

He frowned a little. "You're worried?"

She nodded. "I'm a little scared to go home after all these years. Not just because of my mother, but because of all the other things that are there too." She wrapped a hand around his. "Would you mind holding me?"

He smiled and opened his arms. She slipped into them, tucking her head under his chin. He stroked her hair, releasing a small sigh. "Don't worry, I’ll be right beside you."

She nodded against his plastron, taking a slow deep breath. He could feel her relaxing in his arms. He relaxed as well. It had been so long since he'd held a woman this way. His mind couldn't help comparing her and Amaya. Jamie was not as small or as delicate. Her hair smelt of apples and its texture was different, where Amaya's had been silky Jamie's was thick and heavy. He shivered as her bare leg brushed his. One part of him hoped night would come quickly and they could be on their way, while another wished it would never come and they could stay just like this forever.

Jamie woke several hours later to find they had switched positions. She was on her back, Leo half draped across her, his beak buried in the crook of her neck.  She sighed contentedly, her free hand trailed gently up the arm that was draped across her to rest just above his elbow. She thought about turning her head to look at the clock on the bedside table, but couldn't convince herself to move. Her gaze shifted to the curtains, where the evening light was slipping through. It was already an orange color, meaning it would set soon. She smirked to herself. _Maybe if we lay here long enough I could convince him to go home, instead of going the rest of the way._ She sighed inwardly. That was highly unlikely.

Leo's arm tightened around her and he let out a small contented sound of his own. "Did you sleep well?"

His lips tickled against her neck and she couldn't suppress the little giggle. "Yes, better than I have in a long time.”

She felt him smile. "Me too." He sighed. "I guess we should get moving."

She turned her head towards him and he opened his eyes to watch her. She ran her fingers along his large jaw. "In a minute." She closed her eyes again, resting her head against his.

"Are you trying to stall?"

She smiled. "No, I'm just enjoying this."

He smiled as well. "Me too."

After a bit, Leo reluctantly pulled away and urged Jamie to get up. She gave a little grumble but forced herself up and to the bathroom. While she dressed, he pulled on his gear. They pulled through a fast-food place to grab a small meal before hitting the highway again. Leo drove until they came to Slidell Louisiana. Here, Jamie insisted they stop at a little restaurant. They'd made good time and it was still open despite the late hour. "Seafood?" He asked as they walked up to the door.

She grinned. "You haven't lived until you've eaten real Louisiana crawfish."

Leo made a face. He knew what a crawfish was, but he'd never ate one. They looked pretty disgusting. He didn't say this of course, instead he followed her inside. The restaurant was rustic to say the least. One wall was covered in license plates and another in mounted fish and other assorted animals. He grimaced, the animals were a little freaky. He hurried to catch up with Jamie as she walked through to take a seat at a little table for two.

She grinned as the waitress handed them some menus. He couldn't help but smile. "You seem pretty excited about a meal."

Her grin only seemed to grow. "I don't eat seafood outside of Louisiana or Texas. There's nothing like it up north, so this is a real treat."

Leo looked down at the menu with its photographs of food. There was one of crawfish and he decided then that they were not for him. When the waitress came back, he looked up at her pleadingly. "Uh, I don't suppose you have anything normal, do you?"

The waitress raised a brow. She seemed to hear the hesitancy in his voice. "You're not from around here, are you? Well, you'd probably like the chicken and sausage gumbo. It's not too spicy. And it’s about as normal as our menu gets."

Jamie snickered and Leo frowned, but decided it sounded pretty safe. "I guess that'll do."

The waitress smiled tolerantly and turned to Jamie. "And what about you?"

"The bucket, please."

The waitress smiled. "Now, that's what I call a meal."

Jamie laughed as she walked away. "Don't look so worried. They won't feed you the chicken alive or anything." He looked slightly relieved. "That's the restaurant next door." His eyes widened and then narrowed as he realized she was teasing him.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." But he couldn't hold the mock hurt look for long, before chuckling.

She took a sip of her iced tea. "I'll drive the rest of the way. These little roads out here can be hard to drive at night."

"How much further is it?"

"Only three or four hours. We should get there about four." She frowned as she set her cup down. "Randy might be there."

Leo frowned as well. “You don’t sound too thrilled to see him.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just when he’s around he usually wants something. The truth is I’d give him the shirt off my back, if I thought he really needed it. But he doesn’t, he just squanders what he has. I suspect that’s part of the reason he’s ‘forgiven’ our mom, as you put it. He figures he might be able to get something from her.” She sighed. “He’s smart as a whip. He’s just never been motivated. And sometimes I wonder if that’s my fault. He still had two years of high school when Mom left. He struggled after that, but when Dad died he just sorta gave up.” She twirled her straw around her cup. “I guess I wasn’t much encouragement either. I was working two jobs just to pay the bills and keep food on the table. I didn’t really have the time or energy to watch out for him like Mom or Dad used to do. We were just lucky that no one tried to take him away from me. I guess they figured we were old enough to take care of ourselves.”

Leo felt his heart ache for her. He could remember the same struggles in their own childhood. Splinter was a good provider, but sometimes food was scarce. He recalled as well the great burden he felt often enough from being the head of their family. The desire to provide for them and keep them safe was one he’d carried for a long time now. He could see that same burden reflected in Jamie’s eyes. “Someone once told me, no one can ask more of you than to do your best.”

Jamie lifted her brown eyes to meet his. “That’s a very wise thing to say, but a hard thing to remember.”

He smiled at that. “That’s why we should always have someone to remind us of it.”

About that time their food arrived, the woman set a large bowl of gumbo in front of him and a metal bucket in front of Jamie. She peered inside and licked her lips. He frowned at the sight. Never had he seen a meal served like that. She caught his expression and laughed again as she reached inside and pulled out a plate. It was piled high with food. There was corn on the cob, three small red potatoes, and a pile of crawfish. He made a face of disgust. “How can you eat that? They still have their eyes.”

She chuckled as she pulled one apart. “You don’t eat the whole thing, just the tails.” She paused thinking this over. “Well, except some people suck the heads.”

Leo put a hand over his mouth to prevent the gag reflex. “Gross!”

She laughed. “My grandmother used to do it. I always thought it was a little too much work for not enough reward. Besides I never got the taste for brains.” She smirked as she broke the tail in half and pulled out the meat.

Leo turned a funny shade of green-yellow. Luckily no one could see it through the holo-projection. “I think I just lost my appetite.”

She laughed, a genuine guttural laugh, tears trickling down her cheeks. “A tough guy like you is scared of crawfish.”

He snorted. “I’m not scared.”

She grinned. “Then try some.”

He sat up a little straighter. “Uh, I think I’ll pass.”

“Aw, come on. They’re good.”

He shook his head. “No thanks. I don’t eat things with eyes.”

She laughed and pulled the tail off another, dropping the head and torso into the bucket. “Now it doesn’t have eyes.”

Leo felt his stomach turn. “It’s still got legs.”

She removed the rest of the shell and offered him the piece of meat. “How about now?”

He could almost consider the prospect of eating it this time without all its parts. “I don’t know.” His glanced at the other beady-eyed creatures on her plate.

She followed his gaze. “Close your eyes.”

He made a face. “Why?”

She lifted a brow. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course.” He said seriously. He wouldn’t be here with her otherwise.

She smiled. “Then close your eyes.” He complied. A moment later her fingers bushed his beak. “Now open up.” One of her hands cupped his cheek, while the other awaited entry. With a great deal of hesitancy, he accepted the morsel of meat. He couldn’t stop the desire to rub his large tongue against her delicate fingers. There was a sharp gasp and his eyes shot open as a new and very tantalizing scent hit him. Jamie’s eyes held something he hadn’t seen before, they seemed to be lit from inside. His body stiffened, his shell tightening and his skin burning.

He caught the hand that still rested on his cheek. He kissed her palm, all the while fighting the desire to pull her across the table into his arms. She shivered, her breath hitching. He couldn’t help but smirk as she pulled her hand slowly away. “How…” Her voice squeaked a little and she cleared her throat, her cheeks burning. “How was it?”

He’d kind of forgotten about the bite she’d given him. His eyes burned as he replied softly. “Good. But I’m still not eating things with eyes.”

She smiled, but this time it seemed to hold something far deeper in it. “I’ll have to remember that.”

The rest of the meal was rather quiet as they both tried to steady their hearts and quench the burning desire in their blood. Jamie polite deshelled her crawfish before eating, so he wouldn’t have to look at them. Leo was mystified that the brown, soupy mixture tasted so good. And after a quick pit stop at the bathroom, they headed out again.

Jamie had been right about the roads, they were small and winding. It was also very dark out there. Most of the roads they’d been on to this point had been well lit, but these had patches where you could barely see anything beyond the shoulder. Leo had just started to drift off, when he felt the wind blowing through the window. He glanced over at Jamie, who had something between a smile and a frown on her lips. The air that filled the car was muggy and hot.

She saw him watching her. “Welcome to the armpit of Texas.”

He frowned. “Why do you call it that?”

A small smile finally broke through. “It stinks because of the oil refineries and you do nothing but sweat.” The car came to a stop and he realized they’d been driving down a very long driveway. She sighed and he followed her gaze to a small house. “Home, sweet home.”

In the glow of the headlights, the white house looked kind of spooky. In a way the place reminded him of April’s farmhouse, but on a far lesser scale. Leo glanced at Jamie again. She looked frightened. He reached over and took her hand from the wheel. “I’m right here.”

She finally tore her eyes away from the old house to look at him. “I know.” A light came on inside the house and she turned off the engine. She wiped discretely at her eyes. “Ready?” He nodded, turning on his holo-band.

As they got their bags out, the front door opened and Randy stepped onto the porch. “I figured you’d show sooner or later.” He lit a cigarette as they crossed the yard to the tall steps. “Didja bring me anything to eat?”

Jamie groaned. “No.” She stopped to yank the cigarette out of his mouth. “And that’s disgusting.” She dropped it on the porch and crushed it with her shoe. “You’d better not have been doing that in the house. Where’d you pick up that habit anyways?”

He snorted. “I ain’t a kid no more. You can’t tell me what to do. And it don’t matter where I picked it up. It relaxes me.”

Jamie glared but was too tired to argue. She opened the screen door and stepped into the slightly cooler living room. Leo frowned as he came up the steps. Randy met his gaze. “So, she dragged you along too, huh?”

“Actually, I brought her.” Leo retorted.

Randy grinned and Leo got the distinct feeling he was laughing at him on the inside. “Sucker.” He pulled another cigarette from his pocket and lit up. Inside, the house creaked as Jamie walked across the floor. Randy called over his shoulder. “Hey, Sticks! You better take Dad’s room! Yours is still full!”

Leo paused with his hand on the screen door. “Full?”

Randy sighed and looked away. “Yeah, full of boxes. Their boxes.”

Leo frowned as he entered the house. It was quaint with linoleum floors and paneled walls. A ceiling fan spread around the cool air that was coming from a window air conditioner unit. The small house probably wasn’t much bigger than a New York apartment. To his left was good sized kitchen and he could see four doors down the small hall. The light was on in one and headed that way.

Jamie suddenly came down the hall, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I want to leave.”

He caught her shoulders. “What? Why?”

She tried to pull away, but he held her fast. “I can’t do this! Please, Leo, I just want to leave!”


	3. Crossroads

Randy came inside at the sound of Jamie’s voice in near hysteria. “What’s goin’ on?” He frowned at the sight of his sister. He walked past them to the open bedroom door, while Leo tried to get her to make some kind of sense between sobs. On the bed rested a stuffed pink unicorn. His guts twisted. “Aw, shit!” He came back to her side. “I’m sorry, I should have checked the room.”

Leo held Jamie tightly as she sobbed. He wasn’t sure what had set her off. He watched as Randy went into the bedroom and came back out with the stuffed unicorn. He quickly crossed the hall and put it away. Leo frowned. So, that was it. That was why she was so scared. This place held memories she didn’t want to revisit. He stroked her hair. “Shh…”

Randy came back and for the first time Leo saw pain in his eyes as well. “That was my fault. I haven’t been in there in a long time. Didn’t think to check to be sure there wasn’t….” His gaze shifted away, turning hard. “Damn it!” He stomped out of the house and down the porch. A moment later, the sound of an engine starting ripped through the quiet night.

Leo’s grip tightened on her. He didn’t know what to say. He knew the pain of losing a spouse, but not a child. That was something he could only imagine, and even that thought tore at his heart. He thought of calling home and checking on his son as she held on to him for support, her sobs beginning to slow. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“No.” He said softly pressing her against his chest. “Don’t be. Some wounds never fully heal.” He moved her back to sit on the old brown leather couch. Kneeling in front of her, he brushed her bangs from her face. “Stay here.” Taking a deep breath, he walked to the open bedroom door.

The room smelt of dust, of which a fine layer covered nearly every surface. The full size bed took up a good bit of the room. Jamie’s bag sat on the foot of it. He sighed as saw the outline of where the unicorn had rested on the bed. He looked around and even check beneath the bed to be sure there was nothing else that might upset her. But there didn’t seem to be much in this room, except for a dresser and two nightstands. There were a few photos on the walls and one on the side table. But none were of her spouse or child and so he figured the room was devoid of torturous memories.

He returned to the living room to find Jamie sitting quietly, her head down and her hands folded in her lap. He wrapped his hands around hers as he sat beside her. “Are you okay?” She gave an almost imperceptible nod. He frowned. “Do you still want to leave?”

This time she didn’t move, but he could feel her trembling beneath his touch. When she finally spoke, her voice shook as well. “I don’t know if I can do this. There’re too many memories here. That’s why I left.”

“You’re tired. It’s been a long trip.” He lifted her chin to look at him. “Why don’t you sleep on it? Things will look better in the morning.”

Her hand came up to press the button on his holo-band, revealing his true self. Something in her seemed to relax. She leaned into him and his arms encompassed her. “Will you hold me again?”

He buried his nose in her hair. “Yes, always.”

For a long time, they sat like that. Until at last she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. She gave him a tired smile. “Have I told you recently, just how much I appreciate you coming with me?”

He kissed her brow. “Yes, several time. But you don’t have to, you know.”

“Well, even so. I do.” She pecked him lightly on the lips and stood to retriever her bag from the bedroom. When she emerged from the bathroom in the little pajama set, she took his hand leading him back to the bedroom. He blushed lightly, but didn’t protest. They turned off the lights and within moments of snuggling into his arms, she was asleep. Not long after, Leo saw headlights flash through the window and heard the front door open and close. Apparently Randy had returned from wherever he’d gone. Leo sighed, finally closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Leo blinked at the bright light streaming in through the window. Beside him, Jamie was still sleeping, curled into his side. He wondered what time it was as he carefully untangled himself from her and the covers. He could hear a radio playing somewhere. Pulling on his gear and holo-band he stepped out of the room. He walked quietly as he could across the hall to the small bathroom. But even in ninja-mode the floor would have creaked and groaned under his weight. He wondered momentarily if the house might collapse under him.

Once he'd cleaned up, he turned on the holo and headed for the kitchen, where he'd heard someone moving around. He was somewhat surprised to find Randy at the stove. He looked up as Leo entered. "Finally woke up?"

"Yeah." He sat at the old wooden table. "So, you can cook?"

Randy gave a small smile as he turned to scrape and egg off his iron skillet into Leo’s plate. "Had to learn. The women in our family didn't inherit a cooking gene." He set the pan back onto the stove and settled across from Leo.

Leo chuckled. "Neither did I." He gestured to his plate. "Thanks."

Randy gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Well, you and my sister must make quite a pair. I guess it doesn't matter if you can cook in the big city. But out here... Well, let's say you can't live off truck stop garbage for long." He eyed Leo, his expression turning serious. "So, how long have you and my sister been seein’ each other?"

Leo looked down, a slow smile growing on his face. "About five months."

Randy took a sip of his coffee. "She's been through a lot."

Leo frowned. "I know."

Randy glared. "No, you don't. She lost her husband and her little girl, because of some stupid accident. An accident that could have been prevented."

Leo glanced over his shoulder towards the bedroom, where he'd left Jamie sleeping. "What exactly happened?"

Randy frowned. "I'll tell you, because you’re the first guy I've seen her show interest in, in over ten years. They were hit by a drunk driver. He ran them off the road. The car flipped and caught on fire." He set his fork down. "She never got to see them again. Never got to say goodbye. They were too badly burned."

Leo felt his stomach tighten painfully. At least he'd had a chance to say goodbye. "I...I didn't know."

"Doesn't surprise me. She won’t talk about it. Not even to me. I had to find out later what happened from the John’s police buddies."

Leo looked up. "You weren't here?"

Randy shook his head sadly. "No, I was working in Montana at the time. I didn't get here till after the funeral." He bit his lip hard. "She had to go through it all alone - everything."

The knot tightened even more in Leo's stomach. "Completely alone?"

"Yeah."

Leo swallowed hard. He couldn't even begin to image that. He'd had his entire family with him when Amaya had died. They had been a source of strength and comfort. Footsteps drew their attention to the doorway. Jamie was still in her light blue pajamas, her hair a little disheveled. She smiled at them. "What are you boys talking about?"

Randy took a sip of his coffee. "Nothin’ important." He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table. as she sat beside Leo, who squeezed her hand warmly. When she looked down, she smiled. Looking up at her with puppy dog eyes was a cute pez dispenser.

She picked it up with a little laugh. "Is that where you went last night?"

He cleared his throat. "Had to get another pack of cigarettes anyways." He frowned. “Sorry about last night, Sticks."

Leo stopped between bites. "Why do you call her Sticks?"

Jamie blushed feverishly while Randy laughed. "She was a late bloomer. She looked like a stick until she was twenty."

Leo smiled at her, trying to form the image. "That's kind of hard to imagine."

She smiled back, until Randy spoke up again. "You don't have to imagine it. I've got pictures."

Jamie wagged a finger at him. "Randy, don't you dare!"

He laughed as he pushed back from the table. "I've got to get goin’ to work. But when I get back I'll see if I can find those photo albums." He put his plate in the sink. "She's at the hospital, room 205.” He turned to his sister. “Try to get there before visiting hours are over at seven, okay?”

She merely nodded, not wanting to promise anything. When he was gone, she glanced at the clock. It was already ten. Leo squeezed her hand and she turned to him. “I guess we should get this over with.” She finished the last few bites on her plate and took hers and Leo’s to the sink.

Leo turned off his holo-band and picked up the little pez dispenser. “So, what was this all about?” He turned the little dispenser over in his large hands.

She glanced over her shoulder as she started to wash the dishes. She smiled at him in his true turtle form. “When we were small and he’d make me upset or mad, he’d walk down to the little general store and bring one back for me. We didn’t have a whole lot back then, so they were kind of my dolls. We’d share the candy and I’d find scraps of material to put clothes on them.” She turned back to look out the window over the sink. “The candy was never that important, it was the gesture. The general store was over a mile away. And he’d walk there and back just to show me he was sorry.”

“You two sound pretty close.” Leo set the dispenser back on the table.

She frowned. “We were a long time ago. But that was when life was simple and all we wanted was to get our chores done, so we could run and play in the woods behind the house. That was before Mom left, Dad died and the world went to crap in hand basket.”

Leo stood from the table and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “But you still have each other and that is the important thing. Don’t tell them, but I’d be lost without my brothers.”

She laughed softly as he rubbed his cheek against hers. “I promise.”

He kissed her bare shoulder. “Come on, let’s get ready to go.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

An hour later, Leo was still sitting on the couch waiting for her to finish dressing. He frowned at the giant wood TV console that sat on the floor. The thing barely seemed to pick up any channels and the picture was terrible. Jamie finally emerged from the bathroom with her hair pulled back into a half pony tail and just a touch of makeup. He’d never seen her wear makeup before.

She noticed his curious expression as she stopped to put lipstick on in a little mirror beside the kitchen door. “My mom always fussed because I didn’t like wearing makeup. She used to say, “Now, Jamie how are you going to attract a man looking like you just rolled out of bed?” It always annoyed me, so I finally started wearing it just to shut her up. So, I don’t want to give her something to complain about right off the bat.”

Leo frowned. “I think you look better without it.”

She shot him a grateful smile as she closed the lipstick and slipped it into her purse. “That’s sweet.” He stood as she started for the door. She stopped before opening it to touch the holo-band on his wrist. “I could say the same thing about this thing.”

He lifted his hand to look at it. “Unfortunately, it’s a necessary evil.”

She sighed. “Yeah, but it’s just another reason to get home, so we won’t have to use it as much.” She leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. When she stepped back she chuckled at the bit of lipstick left on his lips. Leo shivered as she rubbed her thumb across his lips to remove it. “Sorry, I already forgot I had it on.”

Leo just smiled as she turned and led the way out of the house. Sighing, he turned on his holo-band and followed. It took a good twenty minutes to reach the hospital. Apparently it was the only one in the area, because she hadn’t asked Randy which one. Jamie stopped outside the doors, her heart racing. Leo’s hand wrapped tightly around hers. She found herself clinging to his arm as he led the way inside, barely noticing the other people around them as they took the elevator to the second floor.

At last they stood outside the room. Jamie turned to bury her face in Leo’s shoulder. “I can’t.”

He held her tightly. “Yes, you can. You’re strong.”

“No, I’m not.”

He lifted her chin to so she’d meet his eyes. “You were brave enough to face down three thugs to protect Shinta. So, you can do this.”

She made a face. “That was different. I would never have let anyone hurt him.”

“But you’re willing to let her continue to hurt you by standing out here.”

She sighed and he could feel her tremble. “Alright.” She took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. “Stay with me.” She pleaded softly.

“Of course.” He kissed her brow.

Sighing again, she turned to the large heavy wooden door and pushed it open. There was only one bed in the room, the little light above it on leaving the rest of the room dim. Leo put a hand on the square of her back helping her force the steps to the bedside. The woman in the bed was thin, her skin so pale it was almost white. She wore long gray wavy locks which Leo thought were perhaps a light brown like Jamie’s at some point.

When the woman didn’t open her eyes right away, Jamie cleared her throat. Her hand tightened on Leo’s as the older woman finally opened her eyes to look at her. There was slow recognition in the other woman’s eyes. “Jamie?”

She nodded. “Hi, Mom.”

Her mother looked at her for a long time. “You look so different – so beautiful.”

Jamie’s face hardened. “Yeah, I should since the last time you saw me I was eighteen.”

Her mother sighed. She’d expected the hostility. “I’m sorry about that Jamie. I really am.”

“You weren’t sorry enough to call or send a postcard or anything else.”

“I was in love.” She looked past her daughter for the first time to Leo. “Maybe you know how that feels.” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I heard what happened. John was-“

“Don’t you dare say his name. You didn’t know him!” Leo had to hold onto her hand to keep her from jerking it away.

“I knew his family. They were good people. And I met him once. He gave me a speeding ticket. He probably didn’t know who I was at the time.” She paused and opened her eyes again to look at her daughter. “Wasn’t there a baby too.”

Jamie went pale and Leo pulled her into his arms. He gave the woman a hard look, which clearly said the topic was off limits.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just heard bits and pieces. It’s hard not to in a town this size. I tried to find you after the accident, but I couldn’t. No one seemed to know where you went. Where did you go?”

Jamie looked up, tears pooled in her eyes. “Anywhere but here.” There was venom in her tone and it seemed to strike the right cord with her mother.

“I shouldn’t have left the way I did. I know that now. I know a lot more now than I used to. I thought…” She took another long breath. “I was selfish. I thought you’d be able to handle everything. You were so strong, just like your father. But you were just a child and it was wrong of me to leave that burden on you.”

“So, you wanted me to come here to clear your conscious. So you could die with peace of mind.” Jamie’s grip on Leo tightened.

The older woman began to cough rather violently. Jamie tensed in his arms, torn between wanting to help and her despise of the woman. Finally, the fit subsided and they waited as she took deep breaths. “No, I wanted to ask you to forgive me.” The woman’s eyes grew cloudy. “There has not been a day that has gone by without me thinking of you and your brother. I knew he’d understand, because he was like me. But you were always like your father strong-willed and stubborn…and loyal. I knew what I’d done would be harder on you. You wouldn’t understand.” She glanced at her daughter. “And you don’t. All I can do is say I’m sorry and ask that you forgive me for being young and in love and foolish.”

Jamie turned away from her, burying her face in Leo’s chest. She didn’t know if she could do it. “You don’t know what you’re asking. You’re asking me to do what I swore I would never do.”

“Would you get my purse for me?” She pointed to a small table across the room. Jamie slowly released Leonardo to cross the space and retrieve it. The old woman’s hands shook as she opened it and pulled a handkerchief from the inside pocket. She offered it to Jamie. “I’ve kept this for you.”

“I don’t want anything from you.” Jamie automatically said.

“Take it.” She insisted. Leo’s hands squeezed Jamie’s shoulders and she slowly reached out to take it. She opened it. Inside was a gold wedding ring and gold chain with a cross. “They were your grandmother’s. You deserve to have them, even if you don’t forgive me.”

Jamie gazed at the cross for a long moment. She was standing at a crossroads. The path behind her was battered and broken, but the path before her held hope. She had something now that she hadn’t so long ago – a choice. She could continue to harbor the pain and resentment of the past or give that pain away and forgive. The cross in her hand seemed to burn itself into her heart and mind. She didn’t want to carry the burden any more, the one thrust upon at such a young age. “I…I forgive you. But I will never understand how you did it – to walk away from the children that still needed you and the man that loved you.” She looked up at Leo and he saw the sparkle in her eye. “I could never do that. Once my heart belongs to someone, it’s theirs – forever.”

Her mother sighed as if a burden had been lifted from her as well. “Sometimes love just isn’t enough. But thank you.” She closed her eyes, her breathing evening out.

Leo held Jamie as her quiet tears dampened his plastron. Slowly he turned them to the door. It was time to leave. She wiped at her eyes as they descended in the elevator. They stopped before getting in the SUV. “Are you okay?” He brushed a hand through her hair.

“Yeah.” She said softly. “I feel better, even though we didn’t really settle anything. But I’m ready to let it go. It’s time to stop looking back and start looking forward.”


	4. Letting Go

By the time they started to pull down the long drive to the old house, the sky which had been bright and sunny was now dark with rain clouds. Leo watched as trees and fields passed by. “Does your family own all this?”

Jamie frowned. “We used to, but after Dad died I had to sell most of it. I couldn’t afford the taxes and we needed the money to pay for the funeral. What was left I put into an account to keep the place up, so Randy’d always have a place to stay. I haven’t lived here in a long time. Not since John and I married.” She sighed. “Now all that’s left is the ten acres the house sits on. I guess in a way it’s probably silly to keep it because Randy and I are rarely here anymore. I just don’t have the heart to give it up. This old place was Dad’s pride and joy, and it’s been in the family for a least a hundred years.”

Leo frowned as he turned off his holo-band. “That house is a hundred years old?”

She chuckled. “No, houses in these parts don’t last that long. Too many hurricanes, floods, and termites – not to mention other uninvited critters that like to take up home in the attic.” They stopped in front of the house just as the sky above them broke and big rain drops began to pour down. They both climbed out quickly and made a dash for the porch.

Leo opened the screen door, but paused when he noticed Jamie watching the rain. For a moment his breath caught. She was already dripping wet, her wavy hair sticking to her face and her t-shirt clinging to her body like a second skin. She was beautiful.

She flashed him a smile as she dropped her glasses and purse on the small table that sat on the porch, and pulled off her shoes and socks. “You know, there is something I can’t do in New York. Something I really miss sometimes.”

Leo watched her curiously. He had no idea what she was talking about. She grinned as she jumped off the end of the porch into a large puddle that had already formed in the pouring rain. His jaw dropped. What was she doing? “Hey, you’re going to get sick.”

She laughed as splashed her feet in the mud. “So?”

He snorted. “So, come back up here.”

She laughed again. “Nope. Why don’t you come down here?”

He frowned. “No thanks.”

She was completely drenched now, her clothes becoming see-through. She smiled. “Don’t knock till you try it.”

His frown remained. “Jamie, come back up here.”

She smirked. “Make me.” She dashed away, splashing in every big puddle she could find.

Leo couldn’t help but laugh as she was starting to gain a layer of mud on her clothes. “Fine.” He leapt of the porch landing expertly beside the puddle and not in it. Jamie glanced over her shoulder at him with another sly smile. Little rain drops clung to her lashes. She laughed again as she took off around the side of the house. Leo gave chase. There seemed to be even larger puddles in the backyard. She’d found a rather large one and was standing in its center. She smirked. “Now what?”

Leo had managed to avoid most of the mud so far, but he wouldn’t be able to here, the puddle was just too big. He walked around the outside of it as she tried to splash him with the muddy water. He finally broke into a large smile. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Aw, come on. Mud feels really good between your toes.” The puddle she was standing in was at least six inches deep. She sighed, seemingly to give up. “Okay, give me a hand.”

He reached out and she took two steps towards him. He didn’t expect her to yank him forward when she took his hand. He stumbled a few steps and found himself in ankle deep water. “Hey!”

She laughed and took off again. This time he laughed as well, giving chase once more. Within minutes they were both covered in mud. Finally, they both collapsed on the end of the back porch, still laughing. “I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”

Leo smiled as he wiped some mud off her nose. “Me either.”

She giggled. “If you liked that, wait till you find out how we’re going to clean off.”

“Clean off?”

She grinned. “We can’t go inside like this. We have to get most of it off.”

He raised an eye ridge. “And how do we do that?”

She got up and disappeared around the side of the house. A moment later she reappeared with the water hose. He threw up his hand in time to block the onslaught. “Hey, that’s not fair!”

She laughed as he fought his way over and gathered both her and the hose in his arms. She melted into him as he kissed her. Deftly he removed the hose from her hand. She smirked against his lips. “Now who’s being unfair?”

He laughed as he turned the hose on her. “As they say, all’s fair in love and war.”

Jamie squealed as she was again drenched but this time with the cold well water. “Ah!”

He laughed. It felt so good being here with her. She was a breath fresh air. Where Amaya had always been formal and reserved, Jamie didn’t seem to care what the world thought of her. She was completely different and yet so similar with her kind heart. And for the first time he realized just how hard he’d fallen for her.

After a few minutes of wrestling with the water hose, they climbed onto the back porch and Jamie ran inside to get some towels. He smiled as he dried her hair with one and tucked it around her long locks. She gazed up it him and that sparkle was in her eyes again. “Leo, I-“

“Hey! Anybody here!”

Leo quickly turned on his holo-band just before the back door opened. Randy blinked at them. “What happened to you two?”

“I was just showing Leo an old family tradition. Mud tag.” Jamie smiled up at Leo and he returned it.

“I’ve been tryin’ to call you.” Randy said.

Jamie frowned. She could tell something was wrong. “What is it?”

“The hospital called.” He watched his sister rest her forehead against Leo’s chest. “She’s gone.”

Jamie slowly pulled away from Leo. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Randy stepped aside as she entered the house. When the bathroom door closed, he turned back to Leo with a frown. “Did she at least get to see her?” Leo nodded. “Good.” He paused as he started to go back inside to raise a brow at him. “Mud tag? You really are a sucker.” He laughed as he walked away.

Despite the sad news, Leo couldn’t help but smile to himself. He’d enjoyed their romp in the rain. It would be a memory he’d carry with him the rest of his life. He dried off a little more before entering the house. Then he gathered Jamie’s glasses and purse from the front before sitting on the side of the bed to call home. “Hey, Donnie. Everything okay back home?”

“Yeah, how’s it going down there?” Donnie sounded a little distracted.

“Looks like we’ll have to stay a few more days. Jamie’s mother died this afternoon.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Don’s voice held genuine regret. “Do you want to talk to Shinta?”

“Yeah, thanks for keeping an eye on him bro.”

“No problem. Here he is.”

The phone exchanged hands and Leo let out a relieved breath as his son’s voice came over the line. “Dad?”

“Hey, Shinta. Are you being good for Uncle Don?”

“Yes. Are you coming home soon?”

Leo sighed. “Not yet. But it won’t be long. Jamie’s mom died, so we have to stay for the funeral.”

Shinta made a small sound of surprise. “Can I talk to her?”

“Well…” He paused as the bedroom door opened. Jamie slipped inside wrapped in a large towel. She hadn’t thought to take any clothes into the bathroom. Leo blushed, but it faded as he noticed her eyes were red. She’d been crying over her mother, even after everything the woman had done. Remembering the phone, he cleared his throat. “She’s right here.” He offered her the phone as she sat beside him. “Shinta wants to talk to you.”

She smiled a little, taking it. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hi.” His little voice shook just a bit. “I’m sorry about your mom. I know how you feel.”

A tear trickled down her cheek. “I know you do, sweetie.” Leo gently brushed the tear away.

“If you ever need to talk about it, I’ll listen. We’re family after all. I love you.”

More tears broke free and Leo frowned at her. She wiped at her eyes, struggling to keep her voice even. “I love you too, baby. Here’s your dad.”

Leo was still frowning when he took the phone. He’d only heard a little of what his son had said. “We’ll be home in a few days. Don’t give your uncles too much trouble.”

“Okay, Daddy. I love you. Bye.”

Leo smiled a little. “I love you too. Bye.” He hung up and squeezed her hand. “I’ll let you get dressed.”

She blushed, remembering she was sitting next to him in a towel. “Yeah, thanks.”

He paused with his hand on the door. “I’m here too, if you need me.”

She stood and took the few short steps to his side. “Thank you.” She leaned up to meet his lips. What she’d meant as a simple kiss of gratitude became one of passion as fire raced through their bodies when their lips touched. She moaned softly as he half lifted her off her feet to move her backwards. Without any true intention, they ended up laid across the bed, Jamie pinned beneath him. She gasped softly as his mouth left hers to burn along the skin of her neck and shoulder. The towel slipped a little and he groaned, his body hardening.

She caught his face, making him meet her eyes. “I love you.” He stiffened. Every cell in his body wanted to respond the same. But he couldn’t. He pulled away from her, sitting up on the side of the bed. Jamie frowned as she sat up as well. "Leo?"

"Jamie, I..." He swallowed hard. "I don't want to hurt you."

She slowly moved to his side. "What?" There was no anger in her tone, only confusion. She touched his arm, trying to see his face. But he pulled away as he stood. She followed him. "Leo, please talk to me."

He took a trembling breath before speaking. "I'm scared."

She rubbed his arm gently. "Of what?"

He couldn't look her in the eye. "I can never love you the way I did her."

Her lips curled ever so slightly as she took his face in her hands. "I don't want you to love me like her. I want you to love me like me." He opened his eyes to gaze at her in wonderment. "It would be unfair to her and to me if you loved us the same." She placed a hand over her heart. "Just because John is still in my heart, doesn't mean there isn't room for you as well." She placed her hand over his heart and he shuddered at her touch. "And I don't think your heart is so small that you can't love more than one person at a time either."

He dropped his head to her shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I do love you so very, very much."

She sighed, her eyes closing as she relished his warm embrace. "Good, because I was feeling a little lonely out there on that limb for a minute."

His rumbling chuckle vibrated against her still mostly nude form. He leaned back with a smile to gaze into her honey colored eyes, kissing her softly. "I promise to never let you feel lonely again." She smiled when he pulled away this time headed for the door, pausing only to turn on his holo. "Get dressed, Sticks." He chuckled again when she squawked a hey behind him as he left the room.

Randy was sitting in the arm chair as he came to sit on the couch. He smirked at Leo. "Did she kick you out?"

Leo chuckled again. "No." He blushed a little as the image of Jamie wrapped in the towel consumed him.

Randy apparently was just as good as Jamie at reading between the lines. He leaned forward, an IBC root beer bottle dangling from his hand. "What, you mean you two haven't...you know...?"

Leo's blush darkened, luckily it couldn’t be seen through the hologram. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss with Jamie's brother of all people. "That's private."

Randy leaned back, a frown in place. "Has she been putting you off or something?"

Leo grunted. He was in no mood for Randy to be probing. "Like I said, that's private."

Randy seemed to get the hint that Leo wasn't going there with him. He took a swig of his root beer. "So, who were talking to earlier?"

“My son." Leo was grateful for the change of subject.

Randy raised a brow. "Your son? You're not one of those guys lookin’ for a mama to dump your kid on, are you?"

Leo scowled. "No."

Randy nodded his approval. "Good, because I'm afraid I'd have to hurt you. She can get real attached real fast." He eyed Leo for a moment. "How'd you end up with the kid anyways? His mother some kind of psycho or somethin’?"

Leo came off the couch his fists balling at his side. His glare was deadly. "Don't ever talk about her like that again." The words came out a half growl.

Randy looked unintimidated, but his body tensed as if ready for a fight. The bedroom door opened and Jamie came out just in time. Quickly sensing the growing tension, she hurried to step between them. "What's going on here?" She looked from Leo to Randy.

Her brother snorted. "I was just tryin’ to get to know him."

Leo continued to glare. "By insulting the mother of my child."

"What!" Jamie glared at her brother. "What did you say?"

"I just asked if she was psycho or somethin’? That's the only way most guys end up with the kid."

Jamie scowled now. "Well, that ain't the case here. You wouldn't let someone talk about John that way."

It was Randy's turn to scowl. "He's dead."

Leo folded his arms. "So is she."

Randy's face went pale. "Hey, I'm sorry man. I didn't know. Most guys are ticked at their ex’s. I was just trying to make conversation is all, really."

Jamie stroked Leo's arm as he looked away. Gradually he relaxed. "Okay."

She tugged softly at his arm and he slowly sat down with her on the couch. "Now, if you boys don't mind. I'd like to watch a movie." Jamie indicated a DVD she'd brought from the bedroom.

Randy shrugged. "Knock your socks off. There ain't nothin’ on but reruns anyway."

Leo squinted at the fuzzy picture. "How can you tell?" He turned to Jamie. "You know, Donnie could probably fix this thing if you wanted."

Jamie chuckled. "Don and Sarah are not going to drive twenty-two hours just to fix a TV."

"Who's that?"

Leo finally turned to Randy, his irritation mostly gone. "One of my brothers."

"One of them? How many do you have?"

"Three." Leo said absently, before turning back to Jamie. "Well, Mira could do it too. Her and K-three wouldn't mind the drive."

"And you think that Don and Sarah would be okay with that? Them driving all this way by themselves?" She pecked his cheek. "It's a very sweet gesture but I wouldn't feel comfortable with it even if they did. It's just a TV. Besides, we aren't here enough to bother to fix it."

"Speak for yourself, Sticks. I'm here plenty."

Jamie looked over at her brother. "What are you doing these days?"

"I'm working over on the Leblanc farm, puttin’ up fences. Got rained out. I was on my way home when the hospital called."

Jamie didn't say anything to that, she just got up to put the movie in. When she settled back next to him, Leo picked up the box. "Die Hard?"

She shrugged, snuggling into his side. "They're my dad's movies."

It wasn't long before her eyes closed. Randy glanced at them as the credits began to roll. "Well, I'm hittin’ the hay. I've got to get an early start tomorrow, since I lost so much daylight today. I'm sorry again about earlier. For a long time, it was just me and her. I got kind of protective of her. You understand?"

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do." He slipped his arm under her legs and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. She turned her face to bury it in his neck.

"She really seems to care about you. You'll take care of her, won't you?" Randy set his third root beer bottle on the coffee table.

"I care about her too and yeah, I will." Leo carried her into the bedroom, nudging the door shut. He laid her gently on the bed and removed his gear. He rubbed at his wrist wear the holo-band had been all day. He wasn't used to wearing it for so long and it was beginning to chaff a little. He tossed it to the side with his gear, not bothering to plug it up to recharge. Instead he crawled into bed, pulling Jamie into his arms and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Clearing the Road

Leo woke to the same bright sunshine beating through the window. And once again, he thought he heard a radio playing somewhere. But this time he'd woken up alone. Slightly concerned, he hurriedly pulled on his gear and the holo-band he’d tossed in the corner the previous night before leaving the room. As he stepped out, he realized that it wasn't the radio playing at all. The sound of a guitar and a sweet melody being sung drifted from the open back door. Slowly he moved towards it, still listening. He gazed through the screen door at Jamie sitting on the edge of the porch with her guitar.

"While the world looks upon me as I struggle along. They say I've got nothing but they are so wrong. In my heart I'm rejoicing. How I wish they could see. Thank you Lord for your blessings on me. There's a roof up above me. I've good place to sleep. There's food on my table and shoes on my feet. You gave me your love Lord and a fine family. Thank you Lord for your blessings on me."

Leo watched her for a long time. Her eyes were closed and she absently kicked a foot that was dangling. Slowly he opened the screen door. It creaked and she stopped to look at him as he came outside. She smiled at him. "Randy's gone already."

Leo turned off the holo and settled beside her. "What was that song?"

She blushed a little. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it was nice."

She looked off into the distance at the tree line. "It's just an old song Mom and I used to sing when I was small. I guess all this has been dragging up old memories." She thrummed absently at the guitar, humming softly. "It just helps me think."

He frowned. "And what have you been thinking about?"

"The past and the future. And how sometimes you’ve got to clear the road of past boulders before you can continue your journey." She folded her hands on top of the guitar. "I've been putting something off for a very long time. Would you help me with it?"

He smiled playing with a lock of her light brown hair. "Of course, anything."

She stood up and put her guitar away. "Come on." She offered him a hand up.

He took it though he didn't need it. "Where are we going?"

"Just inside." She led the way to the third bedroom where Randy had put away the unicorn the night they'd arrived. She took a deep breath before reaching for the knob.

Leo caught her hand, his eyes full of worry. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head. "Yes, I do. I've put this off for way too long. I think I'm finally ready to face what's in this room." She squeezed his hand with her free one. "Now that you're here."

Leo wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but it wasn't his choice to make. Only she would know when she was ready. She pushed the door open and again there seemed to be the smell of dust and even decay. The room was packed from floor to ceiling with dozens of boxes.

"When I lost our house," Jamie started quietly, "I took what money I had at the time and hired movers. I told them to box everything up and bring it here. I never really considered what I'd do with it after that."

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked from the doorway.

She looked up at him with a tinge of fear in her eyes. "Just stay with me." He nodded and she turned to pick up one of the boxes. It was heavy and she struggled with it momentarily, before Leo stepped in to take it from her. "Thanks."

"Why don't we do one at a time? Out there."

She nodded and followed him out into the living room. She took a deep breath as he sat the box in front of her. Leo held his own breath as she opened it. They both let out a nervous chuckle once it was open. Inside were pots and pans. "I wish they'd all be this easy. Could you put it on the front porch?"

He smiled. "Sure. What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll have Randy take the good stuff and donate it. I'm sure someone could use all these pots and pans, which I have no idea what to do with."

He chuckled. "That's a good idea." He picked up the box and placed it on the front porch before going and getting another. He made an attempt to get boxes that looked like they held normal household goods and for a while that worked. It didn't take long for there to be six boxes on the front porch for donation.

When he pulled down the seventh box, he realized it was bit lighter. He wondered if maybe it contained linens or something as he carried it into the living room. Jamie shoved her glasses up her nose and promptly opened it as she had the others. But once the flaps were open, she froze. She swallowed hard as her hands went inside to pull the folded uniform from atop the stack of clothes. Leo watched as she ran her fingers over the badge and name tag.

“I always thought I’d lose him with this on. I never thought I’d be holding one without a single thing wrong with it, while he’s buried someplace.” She didn’t look up as her fingers traced the collar and buttons. “I guess a part of me never really believed anything could happen to him. He was always so….indestructible.” She looked up at Leo, touching his cheek. “Kind of like you.” She sighed, setting the uniform on the couch beside her. She dug through the rest of the box, which was full of John’s clothes. After a few minutes she asked Leo to carry it out. He did as she asked, setting it solemnly beside the other boxes.

The process of going through the boxes was long. Some were easy and some were very hard. Leo brought her one after another and by midday they had gone through most of them. Only a handful remained. His guts twisted as he realized they hadn’t gone through any of her daughter’s things yet. He carried the next box in hesitantly and sat beside her. All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as she opened the box to gaze down at the pile of little girl’s clothes. A little pink and yellow dress lay on top and her hands shook as she reached inside to pull it out. Her head dropped as she brought the dress to her nose.

It still smelled like her, like candy and sunshine and grass and flowers. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Leo pulled her against him, mumbling soft reassurances into her hair. Her body shook as silent sobs ripped through her. Leo was right, there were some wounds that never fully healed. After a long moment, she finally told him to take the box without looking at the rest of its contents. It was just too painful. She kept the little dress clutched in her arms as he carried the rest away.

When he returned, he found her folding it, tears still dripping from her chin. His heart ached for her. The idea of a life being snuffed out at such a young age was almost unfathomable. But then he thought of Shinta and how he could have lost him this past winter. And he would have, if it hadn’t had been for the woman in front of him. She had saved him, embraced him, and even protected him. This only made him love her more.

He stepped up to her, taking her hands. “Why don’t we take a break? I’m hungry. Aren’t you?” She gave a slight nod and he brushed away her tears with one hand. “I’m here.” She gave another tiny nod, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could reach. He stroked her hair and rubbed gentle circles on her back. Finally, he turned her to the kitchen and put her in one of the chairs.

After a moment she seemed to realize where she was. She looked up at him as he started pulling things from the fridge. “I thought you couldn’t cook.”

He gave her a small smile. “I can’t. But I can make a dynamite ham and cheese sandwich.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She wiped at her face. “I’m a mess. You didn’t sign on for this much drama, did you?”

He didn’t turn to look at her as he prepared the sandwiches. “And you didn’t expect to be with a giant mutant turtle, so I guess we’re even.”

She folded her arms on the table in front of her and laid her head on them. “Yeah, but you are what you are. You didn’t ask for what happened to you?”

“And neither did you.” He turned to her with the sandwiches and she finally allowed a small smile.

“Where have you been hiding all my life?”

He grinned. “The sewers of New York, where else?” Her smile broke free with a small giggle. He touched her cheek as he sat beside her. “There’s my girl.”

Her smile broadened as she grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Thank you for being here. You didn’t have to come.”

He smiled. “And miss getting to see dust bunnies the size of house cats! Nope, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

After lunch they delved back into the boxes, but at a slower pace as most of them belonged to Lizzy. Jamie found a large box of crayons and set them aside for Shinta. When they came to the box with the stuffed pink unicorn, she held it, stroking its hair. “This was her favorite. She carried it everywhere with her.  We’d been over here earlier in the day and she’d forgotten it. I told her we would pick it up after I got off work.” Her voice broke. “I never….She never….” She struggled and Leo placed a hand on her back.

He lifted her chin slowly to look at him. “Maybe it was meant for her to leave it, so you’d have something of hers.”

She gave a little nod. “Maybe so.” She set it on top of the dress and uniform and finished the box off.

By late afternoon, they were done. Leo could tell she was completely exhausted both mentally and physically. He turned on the TV and she rested against his side, her eyes closed. He shifted them so she laid across his plastron, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. “You’re wonderful.” She whispered.

He stroked a hand through her hair. “So are you.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before relaxing into him and falling asleep. He sighed and turned on the holo in case he fell asleep as well. For a while he tried to watch the fuzzy TV, but she was so warm in his arms and smelled so good that soon he too fell asleep. The world felt at peace for once, the only sounds in the room were the hum of the TV, their soft breathing and the pitter patter of the ceiling fan.

&*&*&*&*&*

The sound of the screen door creaking as it opened, made Leo’s arms tighten instinctively around Jamie. But the sharp gasp, made his eyes shoot open. At first the figure in the door was hidden in shadow by the late evening sun setting behind him. Leo growled, his arms tightening even more around his love. His eyes slowly focused on Randy’s shocked expression.

“What the hell!”

Jamie stirred in Leo’s arm and he glanced at her, but what caught his eye was the holo-band. Its lights were off, the battery completely dead. He stiffened and Jamie lifted her head. “Leo, what is it?” Then she spotted Randy. It took a second for her to realize he could see Leo as he truly was.

“Jamie! What the hell is going on!” Randy almost shouted.

She hurried to her feet and put up her hands defensively. “Now, Randy just calm down.”

“Calm down! Calm down! What the hell is that thing!”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed. “Watch your mouth!”

Randy sputtered. “Watch my- Are you crazy!”

Leo slowly stood behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“Get your hands off my sister!” Randy roared, taking a step in Leo’s direction.

But Jamie kept herself between them. “Calm down. Leo would never hurt me.”

He blinked at her. “Leo? You mean this thing is your boyfriend!” He glared at her. “What the hell is wrong with the rest of the human race that you have date some kind of freak!”

Jamie slapped him hard. “I said watch your mouth!”

He took a step back a hand pressed to his injured cheek. Then his eyes narrowed and he took a step forward again. Leo tensed behind her. Brother or not, he wouldn’t let the man lay a hand on her. He growled, his eyes sharp as he pulled her protectively against him. Randy paused, his gaze shifting from his sister to the turtle. “What are you?”

“I’m a turtle.”

Randy snorted. “I can see that. Are you some kind of alien or somethin’?”

Jamie struggled somewhat uselessly in Leo’s iron grip. “It doesn’t matter what he is! I love him! And that should be enough for you!”

He met his sister’s defiant gaze. “You love him? But he’s an…animal.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’ve been hanging out with him the past few days. Would you say he’s behaved like an animal?”

Randy was stumped by that. No, he hadn’t behaved like an animal at all. In fact, he’d almost call his behavior gentlemanly. He’d shown his sister respect and had been extremely tender with her. He watched her turn in the turtle’s arms to bury her face in his chest. He took a deep breath. “I need cigarette.” He turned and walked through the house out the back door.

Jamie lifted her head to capture Leo’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was salty mixed with her angry tears. She wanted to make sure he understood. She loved him no matter what her brother said, no matter what anyone said. She was his as long as he would have her. He finally pulled away, his eyes glowing. “I’ve been called worse.” He informed her quietly.

Her grip on him tightened. “He has no right to talk to you like that!”

He kissed her brow. “He is your brother.”

Fire blazed behind her normally cool eyes. “So? I love you and _no one_ is going to take that from me!”

He cupped her face, a small smile growing on his lips. “I love you too.” He sighed. “He was going to find out sooner or later, especially if we ever….” He caught his train of thought and changed it. “It’s probably better that he finds out now. I should talk to him.”

She frowned. “No, I will.”

He shook his head. “It should be me.” She started to protest but he shook his head again. “It’s a guy thing.”

“I should be there.”

“No, we need to talk alone.”

Her frown grew. “Are you sure?”

He smiled at her protectiveness. “Yes, I’m sure.”

She blew out a heavy breath. “Okay. I’ll go get some dinner.” She gave him another warm kiss. “Try not beat each other up too bad.”

He chuckled as she headed for the door. “I don’t plan on it.”

She paused before opening the screen door. “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

He frowned, not sure if she was serious. He waited for the headlights of the SUV to pull away, before heading to the back porch. Randy looked up at him as he came out. He took a long drag off his cigarette. “I thought you two left.”

“Jamie went to get dinner.”

Randy looked away. “You’ve got some guts stayin’ here without her, I’ll give you that.”

“I told her that we needed to talk - alone.” Leo moved to lean against a support post.

He took another drag and flicked the ash in the yard. “So, you gonna to melt my brains or somethin’?”

Leo snorted. “I’m not an alien. I don’t have any brain melting powers. I grew up in New York.”

Randy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “If you’re not an alien, how did you make me think you were human all this time?”

“With this.” Leo fingered the holo-band. “But I guess the battery died. I sort of forgot to charge it.”

Randy frowned. “I guess it wouldn’t work for you to just stroll around in public lookin’ like that. So, what about the rest of your family are they all…” He gestured broadly at Leo.

“Turtles? Most of them are. Except for my sisters-in-law.”

Randy’s frown remained. “And my sister, she’s known about this the whole time?” Leo nodded and Randy snorted. “Figures. She always liked the long shots.” He propped his feet on one of the boxes they’d filled with trash. “Was your son’s mother a turtle?”

“No, she was human.”

“You know how John died. What happened to her?”

Leo hesitated. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to talk about this. “Let’s just say her death was just as pointless.” He clenched his eyes shut. “I’ll never let anything like that happen to Jamie, I swear.”

Randy paused, his cigarette dangling in midair. “Like what?”

He sighed. The truth would come out sooner or later. “She was killed.”

Randy stood slowly from his chair and for the first time Leo felt true malice from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is interested I have made some art to go with this fic. It's on deviantart. It's of Leo and Jamie in chapter two. I hope you like it. :)


	6. Rude Awakenings

Leo tensed as Jamie’s brother advanced on him. He said he wasn’t going to fight him and he meant it. But the rage in Randy’s eyes didn’t hold the same promise. “If you’ve drug her into somethin’ she shouldn’t be involved in! I’ll break you in half!”

Leo held his ground. “No, things are different now. We’ve taken more precautions and beefed up our security. We won’t let what happened, happen again. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Why should I believe you! You already let one woman die!”

Leo growled, his fists balling. His muscles strained with his restraint. “I wasn’t there! And I killed the man that did that to her.” His eyes were sharp and resolute. “Just like I’d kill any man that dared to put their hands on Jamie.”

Randy stopped, considering the man in front of him – the set of his jaw and the way his muscles rippled. He’d been around long enough to see true conviction in another man’s eyes. And the blue eyes that looked back at him now were full of it. He frowned, dropping his cigarette to the porch and smashing it with his boot. “I believe you.” He turned to sit back down and stared at the several boxes piled there as if seeing them for the first time. “What is all this crap?”

“Trash.” Leo said, willing his body to relax.

Randy frowned as he kicked one. He’d seen several on the front porch as well. Understanding finally dawned on him. These were the boxes from Jamie’s room. “You helped her clean out her old room?”

“Yeah.” Leo watched him turn with a touch of astonishment in his brown eyes. “What?”

“I’m not sure I really want to know, but how did you convince her to do that?”

Leo shrugged. “I didn’t. She asked me to help.”

Something that Leo guessed was as close to admiration as Randy got passed through his eyes. “You really must be somethin’. I’ve been tryin’ to get her to go through these for years.”

Headlights illuminated the tree line and the sound of tires on shell followed. Leo didn’t move still held in Randy’s steady gaze. After a moment the front door opened and banged shut. Then Jamie pushed open the screen door. She looked between the two and smiled. “Well, the house is still standing. I guess that’s a good sign.”

Leo chuckled and Randy snorted. “Whatdja get?”

“Tacos.” Randy opened his mouth and she put up a hand. “And before you ask. They’re from Rosa’s not a fast-food place.”

Randy grinned. “Good. I can’t stand those fake tacos.”

She smiled as she moved to Leo’s side, where he was still leaning against the support post. “I know. I remember.” Randy just grinned again as he headed inside. She turned to Leo, her brown eyes filled with concern. “You okay?”

He took her hand, pulling her into his arms. “Yeah, I am.” She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his cheek against her head. _I swear, I’ll never let anything happen to you._

The rest of the evening was rather quiet and far more relaxed than it had been the last two nights. It seemed that many of those boulders Jamie had talked about had been moved out of their path and they could now move forward without hesitation.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The crack of gunfire jolted Leo awake. Instinctively he wrapped Jamie protectively in his arms and rolled them off the bed to floor on the far side away from the window. She gave a small cry of surprise and a little grunt as they landed on the wood floor. “Ow! Leo, what-?”

“I think someone’s shooting at us!”

She rubbed the back of her head where she’d bumped it on the floor. “Shooting at us?” Another shot was fired and she frowned. “No, but I am going to kill somebody.”

Leo gawked at her as she pulled herself free of him, grabbed her glasses from the nightstand, and threw open the bedroom door. For a second he was stunned and then he quickly jumped up to follow. By the time he made it into the hall, she was already swinging open the screen door and marching onto the back porch. He paused as he stepped out beside her to stare at Randy. He had taken the boxes of trash and stacked them several yards away. And on top he’d lined six root beer bottles. He raised the rifle to his shoulder again and let another round go. The top of one of the bottles broke but didn’t shatter.

Jamie stomped her bare foot on the porch. “Randy! What in creation do you think you’re doing!”

Her brother paused before lifting the rifle again. “Target practice. What does it look like?”

She waited for him to squeeze the trigger before responding. “At the crack of dawn! You scared the pants off us!”

Randy frowned as the bullet missed its mark. “It’s the only time I can. It’s too dark when I get home.” He glanced at Leo, devoid of his gear and mask. “Besides your boyfriend doesn’t wear pants.” He smirked as he lifted the gun to fire again. He missed again.

She glared, folding her arms. “That’s pathetic.”

Randy snorted. “This coming from someone that hasn’t held a gun in over ten years.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re aiming too high.”

“No, I’m not.” He lifted the rifle again. “I’m dead on.” But he missed again.

She snickered. “Told you. You’re not factoring in the wind. You’ve got to-“

He fired again, cutting her off. And again he missed. She rolled her eyes with a long suffering sigh, before padding down the steps and across the yard. Leo’s jaw dropped as he watched her take the gun from her brother’s hand and raise it expertly to her shoulder. She fired two shots in near succession, shattering two of the bottles. She dropped the barrel towards the ground before handing it back to her brother with her own smirk. “There’s a reason Dad used to take me hunting and not you.” She glanced at the sun, judging the time. “What are you still doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

He took the rifle and put it to his shoulder. “I took the day off.” This time he did as she suggested lowering the muzzle a few centimeters. When he fired, one of the bottles shattered.

She frowned at him. “What for? Just to annoy us.”

He snorted as he reloaded. “No, Mom’s funeral is today. Didn’t I tell you? It’s at the old funeral home at two.”

Her slightly playful expression dropped. “Oh. Who arranged it?”

Leo took a few steps in their direction as Randy stepped back from his sister. “Her stepson.” Randy watched her warily, his grip tightening on the gun. Her jaw clenched, her brow furrowed, and her face turned red. “Now, Sticks don’t-“

“Her stepson!” Jamie’s fists balled and un-balled, fury rising by the second. She’d forgiven her mother because she’d thought that she genuinely regretted leaving them. But now she discovered she’d given them up to take care of another family! It was just too much. She turned and darted past Leo, who tried to reach for her, and up the steps.

Leo started to follow, but Randy caught his arm. “Better let her be for a while. That’s one land mine you don’t want to step on. Believe me, I know.”

Leo’s shoulders slumped. He wanted to comfort her, but he also knew Randy was right. It was best to let her cool down first. He eyed the rifle. “Where did she learn to shoot like that?”

Randy chuckled. “Out here, you learn or you starve. Most folks don’t have a lot of money. We survive the way we always have in the south – by living off the land. One good sized deer or hefty wild hog will feed a lot of families for a month or more.”

Leo frowned. “I see.”

Randy looked away, memories clouding his vision. “It’s a good thing she’s a crack shot too, or we might not have made it through the rough spots.” He emptied the chamber and checked the safety before swinging the gun up to prop it on his shoulder. He sighed as they started back to the porch. “You think you could convince her to go to the funeral?”

Leo sighed as well. He wasn’t so sure he could now. “I can try, but I’m not going to force the issue.” Randy seemed to agree with the assessment and didn’t press. He disappeared into his room as Leo paused outside the room he and Jamie had been sharing. Slowly he opened the door. She was sitting on the bedside, looking at something in her hand. He was surprised that she was so quiet and still, and a part of him didn’t want to disturb her.

Her voice carried softly through the air. “It’s okay. You can come in.”

Closing the door, he came to sit beside her. In her hand was the gold cross her mother had given her. She rolled it around in her fingers. Her eyes were dry and the angry red had left her face. “Do you believe in this?” He touched her hand with one large finger.

She sighed, letting it roll from one hand to the next. “I used to. I don’t know anymore. I try to but every time my mind goes back to Lizzy and John. What kind of God would let a baby die? Would rip families apart? But then,” she lifted her eyes to his, “if none of those things would have happened then I never would have met you and Shinta and the rest of your family. And maybe that’s why all that happened.” She sighed again. “And maybe it’s the same reason my mom left, she had a part to play in someone else’s life. I don’t know, but maybe – just _maybe_ \- the wrong road has to be completely broken before we can chose the path we’re meant to be on.”

She laid the cross on the nightstand and Leo caught her hand. He lifted her chin to look at him. “Then that means we were meant to walk this path together.” She gave a slight nod and he feathered his lips across her brow. “Will you go?”

“She doesn’t deserve it.”

“No, she doesn’t. But you do.” He breathed softly in her ear. “You deserve the closure – to know it’s over.”

“Okay, for me…for you…for us.” She relaxed into him, breathing in his masculine scent. Focusing on nothing but his steady heart beat and the softness of his skin, she allowed the stress and resentment to tumble away. Her world was now within the circle of his arms and the warmth of his breath, nothing else mattered.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Jamie sat stiffly beside Leo on the back row of the funeral hall. She hadn’t wanted to go anywhere near the casket and he didn’t blame her. He kept an arm locked around her shoulders and he was pretty sure it was the only thing keeping her from bolting. He was also pretty sure she wasn’t listening to a word that was being said from the man giving the eulogy. She stared straight ahead with a blank expression, her hands knotted in her lap. He gently covered them with one of his large ones and she seem to relax a little. When the service was over and most of the people had passed the casket, paying their respects, Randy finally rose from Jamie’s other side and walked down. He didn’t give his mother much of a look, but shook the hand of a blonde haired man in his thirties. The two men glanced their way and Leo concluded the man was the stepson Randy had mentioned.

Frowning, he pulled Jamie to her feet and they left out the main door and not past the casket. They waited beside the SUV for Randy. When he finally showed they joined the line of cars in the funeral procession. Jamie continued to remain silent, her mind full of memories. She mulled over the things she’d gotten to say and the things she hadn’t. When the car pulled to a stop beside the graveyard she grew nervous. Leo leaned close to her, whispering softly in her ear. “You can do this.” She gave a silent nod and they climbed out of the car.

Once again they stood in the back as far as they could get, one of his hands wrapped in both of hers. She released it when the grave side service was over and the blonde man approached them. He looked first at Randy then at Leo with his human hologram on and Jamie shifting nervously beside him. “My name is Keith. Your mother raised me. I understand she left you, but if she hadn’t I might not be around now. She was more of a mother to me than my real father was ever a father.” He was only met with her silence and so he continued. “Well, I just wanted to say thank you, even though I know it probably doesn’t make up for what happened.”

“Those were her choices, Keith, not yours.” Randy stated flatly.

The younger man nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. And in the end I’m grateful for them.” He shook Randy’s hand and walked away.

Leo glanced down at Jamie, but she wasn’t there. His heart raced. “Jamie!”

Randy put a calming hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I know where she went.” He pointed across the graveyard to a figure standing near a large tree.

As they approached, she looked up at them. Her eyes were sad but a small smile touched her lips. “You’ve been keeping their graves up?”

Randy nodded. “Well, it’s not like we got a grounds keeper out here to do that sort of thing.”

Leo observed the three graves before them. The oldest one read _James Gilbert Ellis_. “Your father?”

Jamie nodded. “He wanted a boy and planned to name me James Junior.” She smiled just a little. “So when I turned out to be a girl he changed it to Jamie.”

Leo’s gaze fell to the other two graves. The larger one read _John Bradford Thomas_ and the smaller one, which was tucked between the two larger ones read _Elizabeth May Thomas age 4_. His jaw clenched. They’d spoke of her often but to see her grave was an entirely different thing. It brought everything into a crystal clear reality that made his stomach turn. Involuntarily, his mind was filled with images of Shinta at four. He had been so full of life. The world was still new and exciting to him and his smile could have lit a dark room. He trembled slightly and Jamie’s warm hand wrapped around his arm.

He looked down into her honey colored eyes. Her expression was calm, peaceful even. “Leo, let’s go home.” He nodded. It was definitely time to go home.

That night they loaded the SUV with their bags and the single box of things she’d wanted to keep. And soon the highway was stretching before them. Jamie took the first shift, weaving their way along the curvy roads. The ride was quiet but far less strained than it had been on the trip down. A weight had been lifted and they simply enjoyed being with one another. And when they finally pulled into a motel, Leo accepted her into his arms without hesitation. Holding her had become so natural in the past few days, that the idea of not holding her made his insides hurt. As he laid there with her warm breath dancing across his plastron, he realized he didn’t want to let her go. She belonged in his arms and he in hers. He only wished the world was that simple.


	7. Now

“How about this one?” Jamie turned to him with a large sombrero on her head. Leo laughed. She just looked too cute with the funny hat, her glasses and small nose. She giggled and it only increased his laughter. “Yep, I think this is the one!”

They’d taken a slight detour to what Jamie had called a truck stop but Leo thought it was more like a small amusement park. He’d blushed a little when he saw the small marriage chapel, but she hadn’t seemed to notice. Her attention had been on the reptile exhibit and the mini golf. They’d played a round and she’d pouted when he won. He’d bought her some ice cream to make up for it. Now, they were in the gift shop trying to find Shinta a souvenir.

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand. “Oh, let’s get him one of these.” He grinned as she pulled him to a shelf with books. Their covers were decorated with photos of beautiful country scenes. She picked up one with blue bonnets on the front. "What about this one?"

Leo flipped through the book and smiled. "Yeah, I think he'd like this one."

Suddenly someone bumped into Jamie from behind. He caught her as she stumbled forward and scowled at the young couple behind her. "Hey, watch it."

The young man grinned. "Sorry, man." The young woman on his arm carried a small bouquet. Jamie blushed a little as Leo pulled her closer. They watched the couple go to the reservation desk to get a room. After a moment they went back to picking out souvenirs and it wasn't long before Shinta had a pile of them. Before they left they rode the elevator up the tower shaped like a giant sombrero. There was no one around at such a late hour so Leo turned off his holo-band and they took several selfies, making faces and funny gestures. Then they hit the road again. It was nearing dawn when they reached New York’s city limits.

So," Leo asked as they neared home. "Your place or mine?"

Jamie frowned. She hadn't really thought about what would happen when they got home. The idea of going their separate ways was a bit heart-wrenching. "We should get you home. They'll be wanting to see you."

He reached across the space between them and squeezed her hand. "They'll want to see you too."

She squeezed his hand as well. "I'll be glad to see Shinta."

He smiled, his eyes on the road. "I know he's missed you."

"I've missed him too."

The sun had risen by the time they pulled into the garage's parking lot. Leo grabbed their bags while Jamie carried the large sack with the souvenirs. He reset the alarm as they entered. The garage was still quiet as they crossed it to the elevator. She smiled up at him as they descended and he returned it. The smell of breakfast and the sound of voices greeted them as they stepped out.

Kaz was the first to spot them as he came out of his room. "Uncle Leo! Jamie! You're back!" She laughed as the teen bear hugged her.

Leo squeezed his shoulder. "I hope you and Yoshi haven't been causing too much trouble while I was gone."

He snorted his blue eyes dancing. "Us? Trouble? No way!" Leo chuckled.

Raph had heard the excitement and stepped around the corner from the kitchen with a smile of his own. "Hey, bro. So, you made it back in one piece." He was relieved to see his brother. None of them liked it when one took off on his own. But this time had been different, they didn't have any enemies in the south. But it didn't mean he didn't worry just the same.

Shinta suddenly came running around from behind him. "Dad!" Leo laughed as the boy half leapt into his arms. Jamie smiled at them, her heart happy at the sight. When Leo let him down, he hugged her tightly around the waist. "Jamie! I'm glad you’re back! I missed you!"

She smiled hugging him back. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

The rest of the family filed out of the kitchen, expressing their happiness at seeing the couple and their sympathy for Jamie's mother. They all sat down as the couple was bombarded with questions about their trip. Sarah slipped off to get them some breakfast from the kitchen.

Leo and Jamie answered questions between bites of sausage and biscuits.  He told them about the crawfish and she gave Shinta the sombrero. They laughed when he tried it on. When they were done with their plates, Leo took them to the kitchen.

Mikey followed him a sly grin in place. "So, you two seem different."

Leo smiled slightly as he began to rinse off the plates. "Oh?"

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, you seem closer." Leo glanced over his shoulder through the kitchen door at Jamie. Shinta was sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. His face lit up as he asked her thousands of questions. "So, have you asked her?"

Leo flinched, his gaze returning to his youngest brother. "Mikey..." Leo warned.

Mikey 's grin widened. "I think she'd go for it, bro."

"Mikey, things aren’t that simple."

The youngest brother tilted his head, his blue eyes sparkling. “Maybe they are.”

Leo sighed, drying his hands and headed back into the living room, Mikey’s words rolling around inside his head and wrapping dangerously with his own thoughts. The family slowly began to disperse. Kaz and Yoshi headed upstairs with Raph and Cat. Mira and K-three went with Don into the lab. While Mikey and Kala helped Sarah clean the kitchen.

Jamie sighed. "I guess I should be going back to my apartment." She and Leo rose, stepping to the elevator.

Shinta frowned, holding the sombrero in front of him with both hands. “I want you to stay."

She smiled at him. "Sweetheart, it’s been a long trip. Your dad and I are tired."

He shook his little head. "No, I mean I want you to stay here all the time."

Her gaze softened. "Oh, honey, I..."

Leo's hand touched her arm and she looked up at him. "I've been thinking the same thing. I want you to stay as well. Stay with us – with me - from now on." The thought of her leaving was just too much, even if she was only a few blocks away. It was just too far away from him.

Tears began to pool in her eyes. "Leo, what are you asking me?”

He cupped her face. “Marry me.”

Her heart raced, while beside them Shinta's face lit up. “Yeah, then you could be my mom!"

She glanced at him and smiled. "How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?" She met Leo’s eyes again. “Yes, of course I’ll stay.”

Leo smiled as well, pulling her close. He kissed her softly and Shinta cheered. Leo's eyes held a new hungry glow. He kissed her deeply as Shinta ran off to tell the rest of the family. He pulled away to stare into her brown eyes. "Do you still have that ring of your grandmother's?"

“Yes…” Her eyebrows rose. "Now?"

"Now." He captured her lips again and her skin burned, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. She panted as his mouth left hers to trail kisses along her jaw. He nipped her ear. "Definitely now."

She shivered. "Right now sounds really good."

“Shinta, sweetie, you’re not making any sense.” Sarah pleaded as the young turtle dragged her by the hand out of the kitchen. Mikey and Kala followed them out with confused expressions. Leo stepped back from Jamie and smiled at her flushed cheeks.

“Jamie’s going to stay!” Shinta pronounced.

Sarah glanced at them, but was still very confused. “Okay, I can get a blanket and-“

Shinta shook his head. “No, _staying -_ staying.”

Sarah still looked confused, she glanced at Mikey who was grinning. He chuckled. “You didn’t need much convincing, bro.”

Leo shook his head as well. “I didn’t need any.”

Sarah’s eyebrows slowly rose to touch her hairline. “Oh!” Her surprise and excitement must have been palpable in the bond, because both Donnie and Mira stepped to the lab’s door to see what was going on.  A bright smile crossed the Mazar’s face. Tears sprang to her eyes and she nearly tackled her blue banded brother. “Oh, Leo! I’m so happy for you!” He chuckled as he hugged her back.

Kala leaned on Mikey’s arm. She sighed with a large smile, memories of their own wedding dancing in her head. Mira ran over, her gaze bouncing between Leo, Jamie and Shinta finally settling on her small cousin. “Are they…?” He nodded, grinning. Mira squealed and hugged a startled Jamie. But she laughed, hugging the girl back.

Sarah finally released Leo as Donnie approached with K-three. He chuckled, patting his brother’s shoulder. “It seems we’re planning a lot of weddings lately. So, when do you plan on tying the knot?”

Leo blushed a little. “Now.”

Don’s jaw dropped along with everyone else’s. “Now?” The three women chorused.

Jamie nodded. “Now.”

“We’d better get the others back down here then, before they open shop.” Don hit the intercom.

After a moment Raph answered. “What?”

“You guys haven’t opened yet, have you?” Don prompted.

“No, why?” Raph’s voice held a tinge of concern.

“Then come back downstairs. It’s important.”

There was a slight grumble on the other end before the intercom went off.  Kala and Sarah snatched Jamie’s hands and began dragging her down the hall. Leo frowned at them. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Got to freshen up.” Sarah winked at him over her shoulder.

“Yeah, give the girl a break, Leo. You’ve been in the car for twenty-two hours.” Kala gave him the same wink over her shoulder. Mira squealed and ran after them up the hall.

Leo looked a little worried, while Don chuckled and K-three rubbed the back of his head. Mikey grinned. “I’ll start a few celebration pizzas!”

The elevator opened and Raph came out with a frown. “What’s the big deal?”

Leo put an arm around his shoulder. “Raph, do you remember the marriage ceremony?”

He raised an eye ridge. “Most of it. Wait…are you two?” Leo nodded.

Cat grabbed Leo’s other arm, her eyes sparkling. “When?”

“Now.” He repeated again. Her eyes widened and she started looking around like she’d lost something. He laughed. “They’re back there.” She grinned and took off down the hall.

Raph smirked, but his eyes were soft. “It’s been a while since you had one of those.” He jabbed a thumb after his spouse. “You sure you can handle it?”

“Definitely.” Leo smiled. “Yeah, it has been a while and I’ve missed it.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Leo’s breath caught as Jamie stepped into the hall. She was wearing a cotton sundress that he’d never seen before. It was a gift from April, no doubt. She’d arrived a little earlier with a large grin, declaring there had been a wardrobe emergency. She’d disappeared into the bathroom with the rest of the girls. The guys had busied themselves rearranging the furniture and readying for the ceremony.

She smiled as she approached him. Her honey brown eyes sparkled. He twisted a lock of her light brown hair around a finger. “You’re beautiful.”

Her fingertips danced across his jaw. “And you’re perfect.”

Raph cleared his throat reminding them of the assemblage watching. Leo took her hand and guided her over to kneel beside the coffee table with the three saké cups. Raph filled the three cups starting with the smallest. Jamie watched him with curiosity but Leo’s attention was fully focused on her.  Raph cleared his throat again, before trying to remember the words. “These three cups represent your lives. The smallest is the beginning. The second is your life together. And the third is your life beyond this life. To drink is to share in each part with a pure and committed heart.”

Leo lifted the smallest cup to his lips twice before sipping on the third. His eyes never left hers as he handed it to her. She mimicked his action, before taking the tiniest of sips. She made a sour expression and a small snicker went around the room. “Guess we should’ve warned you. It’s pretty tart.” Raph said with a grin.

She handed the cup back to Leo, who had his own grin. She suffered through the next two cups, her cheeks getting redder by the second. She gave a small hiccup after the last cup and Shinta giggled. Leo just continued to smile as he picked up the ring off the table where she’d set it. He slipped on the band that fit her surprisingly well. “I promise to honor and protect you as long as I live.”

She blushed, not sure what to say. So she simply said what was in her heart. “And I promise to love you with all that I am for as long as I live.”

He leaned forward capturing her lips. The family clapped and his brothers whooped. He finally broke the kiss when Shinta launched himself into their laps. Jamie laughed, wrapping her arms around the nine-year old. The love emanating from the family surrounding them was nearly palpable. And for the first time in a very long time, Jamie felt truly a part of something – something she’d thought she had lost a long ago. She had a family again. It was unique and beautiful and it filled her heart with joy. She touched Leo’s cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled covering her hand with his. “For what?”

“For giving me hope.”

**Epilogue**

Jamie snuggled deeper into Leo’s arms.  His lips brushed her brow. “Are you ready to get up?”

She frowned. “No.”

He chuckled softly. “We need to get up.”

“No.” She grumbled again. “I like it right here.”

His chuckle increased. “I smell breakfast cooking.”

“So?” She tilted her head to brush her lips along his jaw.

His body instantly reacted to her touch, hardening. He groaned softly. “If we don’t come out of here soon, Shinta will-“

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and it opened just enough for Shinta to poke his head inside. Jamie was suddenly glad she’d thought to put her pajamas back on after round three before falling into an exhausted heap beside her new husband. She didn’t want to traumatize her new stepson after all.

The youngster grinned at them. “Breakfast is ready.”

Jamie smiled and Leo chuckled again. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay!” Shinta shut the door.

Leo dragged a hand down his face. “We’re going to have to remember to lock the door from now on, especially if you’re going to do that every morning.”

She grinned at him. “What, this?” She ran her lips along his jaw to the edge of his large mouth.

He turned his head to capture them. When he released them, fire was in his eyes. “Yeah, that.” His eyes softened as he played with a lock of her hair.  “I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing as much of her body against him as she could. “I love you too.”

He sighed. “Come on. Time to get up for real.” He slowly pulled away to sit on the side of the bed. He looked at her suitcase on the floor. She’d only brought a few belongings, mainly clothes, back from their “short” trip to her apartment. On top rested the photo of her family. He frowned looking around the room as she dressed. There was still so much of the past here – so much of Amaya. Jamie hadn’t said anything about the things that were so obviously not his. But it felt wrong now that he really looked at them. She would always be a part of him, but his new bride deserved to feel at home here not like a visitor.

“Leo?” Her warm hand touched his cheek. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, I was just thinking of a place to put this.” He picked up the picture frame from inside her bag and looked at it for a long moment. She had been brave enough to release the past and move on. He could at least do the same. He stood, laying the photo on the bed, and crossed the room to the dresser.

She caught his hand. “Are you sure?”

He smiled. “Yes, very.”

She watched in heart-pounding silence as he lifted the hairbrush, ribbon and box from on top and carried them to a large trunk across the room. As he opened it, she could see a beautiful kimono resting inside. He gently laid the items on top of it. He closed it with a sigh, his hands trembling slightly. She caught him in her arms, squeezing him as tight as she could. She knew how it felt to finally release the burdens of the past. He returned the embrace. After a moment he stepped away and picked up a cloth. He dusted off the dresser, and set both the photo of Jamie’s family and Amaya on top.

She smiled. “It’s perfect.”

He smiled as well, pulling her back into his arms. “They will keep watch over us and one day we will see them again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is rated M/E for sexual content. You do not have to read it in order to follow the series.


	8. Honeymoon Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mature content. It is rated M/E for sexual content. It is not necessary to read this chapter in order to follow the series.

It took some convincing but Shinta finally let them go back to Jamie’s apartment. She’d had to swear they’d be back in a few hours, promising she was only going to get a few necessities. And in the end he’d finally agreed. Now they stood in the alley beside the shop as she fumbled to put the key in the lock. Her hands were sweating and Leo’s breath was hot on her neck, making coherent thought difficult. He chuckled softly, wrapping his large hand around hers and sliding it in. She noted that his hands were sweating as well, but they didn’t tremble like hers.

The door finally opened and they stepped from the heat of the alley into the cool darkness of the music shop. She didn’t bother to turn off the alarm in front as she wouldn’t be opening today. Leo waited for her to flip on the light in the small apartment before closing and locking the heavy door behind them.  He watched her walk a little further in, her hips swaying. His pulse began to race and he could hold himself steady no longer. He caught her from behind, wrapping her tightly in his powerful arms. She melted against him as his mouth blazed along her shoulder and neck. She shivered when he nipped her ear. “You smell good.”

His hot breath in her ear made her insides twitch in anticipation. He turned her in his arms, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He growled as his hands found the zipper to the little cotton dress. She didn’t release his lisp as she allowed the fabric to slip from her shoulders and pool on the floor beneath them. She moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed her skin. He began to slip off his gear as he moved her towards the small day bed. Her glasses ended up on a side table as he pressed her into the mattress. She was in heaven. His body was so strong and yet every touch was so tender. She removed the remainder of her clothes as he tossed his mask to the side.

She moaned his name as his mouth captured her breast. Her hands pressed the back of his head, keeping him there, not that he had any intention of moving. It had been so long since either of them had felt a lover’s touch that it was almost like feeling it for the first time. Her skin was soft and he dragged his hand along her side and down her thigh. He rose up to watch her honey colored eyes as his fingers found her entrance and pressed inside. She grasped his face, kissing him hard, her body arching into his touch.

He groaned softly into her mouth as he could restrain his manhood no longer. It tumbled free along with his large tail. He shoved his second finger into her, eliciting a gasp. She was tight after being alone for so long. He finally pulled them out to bring his fingers to his mouth. Her arousal had smelt good, but she tasted even better. It made a possessive growl leave him. _Mine._

“Leo…” She tugged at his shoulders, sweat already dripping off her brow.

He couldn’t resist her plea as he slowly sheathed himself in her. He shuddered as her warmth wrapped around him. It was nothing short of incredible and he closed his eyes to allow the sensation to wash over him. Relief and pleasure mixed with long ago memories. He opened his eyes to stare at the beauty beneath him, after all _she_ was the one he wanted to make love to. Jamie’s eyes were glazed over with passion. She had never felt anything like this. He was so big and he filled her so completely.

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. “Breathe.” He reminded her softly. Apparently she’d forgotten to do so and took in a sharp breath. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. Both seemed content to remain stationary for the moment, reveling in the feel of the other. And then as if they shared the same thought, both began to move as one. She locked her legs around his shell as he thrust into her over and over. Neither was going to last long, not after such a long dry spell. She cried his name, her nails digging into his shoulders as she tightened around him. He let out a deep guttural groan as the sensation sent him reeling over the edge. He ground against her as his seed exploded.

He whispered her name as he buried his face in her shoulder. Her fingers brushed away the beads of sweat on his head and shoulders. They were both panting, their hearts pounding erratically. His arms wrapped around her as he turned slightly to the side, taking most of his weight off of her. But he didn’t remove himself from within her.

He ran a finger along her chin. She was flushed, her wavy hair damp. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiled, catching his hand and squeezing it. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He grinned, his eyes never leaving hers. “Ready for round two?”

She returned his grin. “Whenever you are handsome.” Her comment seemed to make him grow hard inside her. Her eyebrows rose. “Now?”

“Now.”


End file.
